Kakashi Hatake The Sharingan Hero
by hiareportsyou
Summary: a Post-Sixth Hokage Kakashi Hatake is sent back in time four and a half years before the start of Naruto. He removes the Chakra and Gravity seals on him that he removed right before the War Arc, and is ready to fix the shinobi world!
1. Kakashi's Estimated Abilities - Probally

Skip this if you don't want to read spoilers on Kakashi's abilities. Or horrible grammar and spelling because I didn't spell check or grammar check.

(note that in the ninja worlds there are hundreds of techniques that are essentially the same and are just reskinned or have a slight tweak to each other. I felt no need to list these or make them up. Just note that if there is a situation that requires a specific Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Fuinjutsu technique he will probably know it.)

 **Kakashi's Personal Ability Folder (check under his porn stash!)**

Notable Jutsus:

Misc. Jutsu

Henge

Clone

Shadow Clone

Mysterious Rope Tying Jutsu!  
Fuck your Lock Jutsu!  
Rasengan

Clan Jutsus

White Chakra Mode (Hatake Clan Kekkei Genkai - Don't make Kakashi do it - you're fucking dead if you do. Make him use Susanoo - make him use Purple Kirin - do anything except for this It's literally the reason why his father could 1v3 the Sannin any day of the weak. It's broken. It's stupid. Goddamnit it's how the Hatake clan is a thing even when no matter what always only have 1-2 people that can use it in the clan.)

Sharingan

Sharingan Genjutsu Mangekyou Sharingan Genjutsu Kamui Tsukyomi Susanoo (Humanoid)

Lightning

Chidori

Chidori Current

Chidori Senbon

Rakiri

Kirin

Lightning Shadow Clones

Lightning Armor

Lightning Beast Tracking Fang (Rakiri and a Beast forms out of the Rakiri)

Lightning Transmission (Shadow Clone + Two Rakiris facing each other creating a Lightning Cable in-between)

Lightning: Rasengan

Fire

Ash Pile Burning (Asuma's Ash + Flint Jutsu)  
Fire Dragon Flame Bullet (It's a fucking Fire Dragon?)  
Great Dragon Fire Technique (Upgrade version of Dragon Flame Bullet - Has the word Great)  
Great Fire Annihilation (You know what this fucking does - you fucker.)  
Great Fire Destruction (Larger AOE then Fire Annihilation less raw power)  
Great Fireball (Uchiha I can spew fire jutsu)  
Great Flame Rasengan (It's a Rasengan on fucking Fire. Hit people and they turn to Ash.)  
Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work (Kinda like a Kiddy version of Fire Annihilation. Except for the fact that it's used by regular S-Rank Shinobi? So not a kiddy version?)  
Phoenix Sage Fire (Pew pew pew hundreds of shuriken made out of fire!)  
Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson (Shuriken inside of Shuriken Made out of Fire? Holy shit!)  
Uchiha Flame Formation (Kinda the pinnacle of Fire Style considering it makes the 2nd most powerful barrier in the Naruto world. Made out of fucking fire and you only need one person)

Earth

Double Suicide Decapitation (Why the fuck is this name this? You go underground then grab peoples feet and make them stuck as long as they don't know to manipulate any elemental chakra)  
Earth Dragon Bullet (More like a Mud Dragon that forms and shoots out Mud Bullets)  
Earth Flow River (You see that fucker a mile away? Yeah he's standing on Mud and just slipped on it because of this.)  
Earth Flow Spears (I just made Spears of compact rock appear below you and just cut off your dick because of it!)  
Earth Wave Technique (Pretty sure this is just a beginning step of Earth manipulation - you make the ground wobble - fucks up civilians academy students and some fresh useless genin.)  
Earth and Stone Dragon (It's a fucking humongous dragon made out of earth and stone.)  
Earth Style Rampart (Makes like a 100 feet high 50 feet long 20 feet thick earth wall of death. Uses a shit ton of Chakra)  
Earth Style wall (Useless unless used by a master of Earth Style. Now they just made a country disappear because they used all of the earth to make a country-sized wall.)  
Golem Technique (Make a fucking Earth Golem - can be as small as a human or as large as a Humanoid with legs Susanoo.)  
Great Moving Earth Core (Move or raise the ground - can be useful or useless depending on how it's used. Get fucked Juubi)  
Hiding like a mole technique (I don't understand the point of this - don't we have another technique that does the same thing and you can actually cause your opponents to be stuck in the ground with it?)  
Hiding in Rock Technique (Blend in with the Earth - this is totally a fucking Genjutsu, not an Earth Style technique)  
Earth Style Mud Wolves - (Wolves made out of Mud - fuck yeah)  
Rock Gun (Spit rocks out yeaaaah!)

Water

Hiding in Mist Technique (You know what this does - Zabuza used it to make an S-Rank shinobi look like a meme)  
Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death (Thousand Water Senbon - much more need to be explained?)  
Water Gun Technique (Super fast Water bullet out of your pointer finger - actually really strong for some reason.)  
Water Prison (Rip S-Rank Shinobi confused about a Jutsu he knows.)  
A Thousand Feeding Sharks (A thousand fucking sharks. Water Sharks. You're dead.)  
Exploding Water Colliding Wave (Create a lake out of your chakra that can potentially damage your opponents and you can ride it. Helps for water techniques later on.)  
Five Feeding Sharks (Five water sharks - pretty simple bud.)  
Great Shark Bullet ( A humongous water shark that can attack and move swiftly and can absorb chakra causing it to grow larger.)  
Great Waterfall Technique (Greats a multiple dozen meters high waterfall that then surges down onto the ground hitting your opponents. The water remains afterward.)  
Water Colliding Wave (Water forms looking like a wave - using your hands you can control it. Pretty cool.)  
Water Dragon (It's a water dragon. A water dragon with yellow glowing eyes.)  
Water Fang Bullets (out of the water comes these water drills that can attack in any direction and can group together to create an even bigger water drill. Water Formation Wall (A protective wall made out of the water. Can kinda be used defensively to push people back.)

Wind

Rasenshuriken (OH GOD WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?)  
Wind Blade (You might need mental help if you can't figure out what this does.)  
Vacuum Sword (Swing Sword and a Sharp Gust of Wing is released)  
Air Bullets (a Weaker form of Drilling Air Bullets)  
Drilling Air Bullets (Has S-Rank Power each Bullet - Can easily tear apart Forests.)  
Wind Style Breakthrough (Can uproot trees and blow people away)  
Wind Style Great Breakthrough (Can uproot dozens of trees and grind away internal organs)  
Cast Net (Slamming his hands forward a wind net that shreds apart everything it touches is released from his hands)  
Gale Palm (Defensive Jutsu that knocks away projectiles, or if fast enough can increase the speed of your projectiles or help along your fire jutsu)  
Pressure Damage (A humongous AOE blast of pressurized wind that can uproot a forest - can be combined with Intelligent Hard Work and is stronger then Drilling Air Bullets)

Purple Lightning (Shoot purple lightning out of your hands. You have now become the Sith Lord!)

Purple Chidori (Doesn't need Sharingan - is more powerful but costs more Chakra.)  
Purple Rakiri (Probably the strongest single target jutsu in the world - you know how the Chidori equals the Rasengan and Rakiri is stronger than that. Now an even stronger Rakiri? You're dead.)  
Purple Lightning Nagashi (Like Chidori Nagashi but purple. And stronger.)  
Purple Lightning Senbon (Chidori Senbon but purple. And stronger. Duh.)  
Purple Lightning Clone (Can take more hits costs a bit more chakra and does a bit more damage on explosion.  
Purple (Ya know what. Fuck it. Kakashi can do pretty much anything he wants with Purple Lightning. All of his lightning jutsu he can do with purple lightning including Kirin. Fuck naming shit. Why the hell would he even name shit if he doesn't need to call their names and doesn't need hand signs for Lightning, Earth, and Water jutsu? He only needs one hand signs for Fire and Wind too - so like why would he name anything? Why would I name anything?)

Ninja Tools:  
White Lightning Chakra Sabre (Ninjato)

Chakra Conductive Shuriken Chakra Conductive Kunai Chakra Conductive Wire Seals

Purple Lightning onto White Lightning Chakra Sabre Lightning Release onto Weapons Fire Release onto Weapons Wind Release onto Weapons

Taijutsu Styles:  
5/5 = OH GOD GET HIM AWAY! GET HIM AWAY! HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!  
4/5 = You can probably kick a dudes ass effortlessly with this.  
3/5 = You're pretty damn good at this but then again there is something holding you back.  
2/5 = Ooh! That's cool! Lemme try!  
1/5 = What the fuck? Why is my fist trying to slap your toe?  
White Light Style (Hatake) 5/5

Interceptor Fist (Uchiha) 5/5

Whirlpool's Wave (Uzumaki) 5/5

Silent Killing (Kiri Anbu/General Shinobi Assassin) 5/5

Konoha Style 5/5

Konoha Anbu Style 5/5

Strong Fist (Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Kakashi) 5/5

Taekwondo (Civilian) 4/5

Muay Thai (Civilian) 4/5

Judo (Civilian) 4/5

Disturbance Taijutsu (Killer Bee) 3/5

Frog Kata (Toad Summoning Clan Jiraiya, Naruto) 3/5

Gentle Fist (Hyuga) 3/5

Silent Fist (That one guy from Suna that used an imitation eight gates) 1/5

Drunken Fist (Goddamnit Lee got Drunk again.) 1/5

Overall Stats:  
Chakra Reserves - Tis a secret mother fucker! The reason Original Series Kakashi was A-Class was that of Chakra Start/Mid Shippuden was Low-Mid S-Class because of Chakra. War Arc Kakashi broke through that barrier in some mysterious way which I've personally stated one of my theories on being removing some sort of seal that he didn't know that was on him. Now he's had over two decades to increase his chakra even more and grow more in tune with it. Albeit don't expect him to have the same ammount of Chakra as Sage of Six Path 100% Kurama Naruto. If you want that beg me to give him Perfect Sage Mode + EMS - then he will probably surpass that level.

Chakra Control - At age 12 he could summon a Chidori while chakra exhausted - he's now had 42 more years of experience and that's with the Sharingan for a good part of it. Nuff said.

Ninjutsu - Oh Jesus! It's the man that copied 1,000 jutsus and is actually using all of them! HELPP! SS

Genjutsu - Meep! Itachi come help me! S+

Taijutsu - Holy shit - Quick Might Gai! Come stop this dude! S+

Fuinjutsu - You're probably the best Fuinjutsu alive - comes from dealing with the Fourth Hokage, His Wife, and their Blonde haired Uzumaki who decided he wanted to delve into fuinjutsu and created a seal that you copied that literally broke all the rules of the Universe to allow you to change time. Pretty sure that's a basic necessity for any Uzumaki Sealer though...  
SS-Class

Medical Ninjutsu - Probably wanna hand this over to Tsunade - but then again she's a Drunk. ALRIGHT KAKASHI YOUR TURN! A-Class

Physical Strength - Lower end of S-Class without the 8-gates

Speed - Restriction Seals. Nuff' said.

Durability - You've seen some shit. You've felt some shit. However - you've never really been the guy that would get hundreds of wounds - so your physical body probably won't be running top performance after being stabbed in the gut by Samehada. Low S-Class

Dexterity - Y'know that scene where Kakashi does 50+ hand signs in like a second vs Naruto and Sakura? SS Stealth - Was the ANBU Commander - Was so badass he kept his bleach white hair while under ANBU and no one realized it was him. Jiraiya stealth master? Pfft! Step aside bitch.

Defense - While there are Shinobi throughout history who have a better defense then you - you're pretty god damn good at it! Not only do you have Jutsu from all 5 elements to help you defend yourself, but you also have your Purple Lightning, your Susanoo, and your trusty weapons to help you defend yourself! High S-Class

Kunai and Shuriken Handling - Pretty sure anyone with the Sharingan = God Tier with Kunai and Shuriken. Helps that he knows all 5 basic element transformations to add to them too.

Ninjato - Mid S-Class probably won't see him 1v1ing Kisame Kenjutsu only - would be a good fucking brawl though.

Tanto - Rusty as fuck so he's only high A-Class in raw ability while wielding a Tanto.

Sage Mode - Does this guy even have it? Probably fucking not. Probably a 1% chance he can feel Nature Chakra though - Feels like everyone nowadays can do that at least.

Charisma - This is the dude that manages to be 3+ hours late for everything and not once does he get a formal reprimand. Y'know pure charisma alone he probably coulda ruled the world.  
Leadership - In your past life you where the Sixth Hokage and the Short-to-Mid-Range Battle Division. Yeah. You heard that. You commanded the most commonly used in the Shinobi worlds division. Basically saying your the best Shinobi of your time and you could lead all of the other cool badasses who like to blow shit up.

Fame - Woowee! Good job dude! People are questioning if you'll be the next Hokage! They're even wondering who would win in an All out brawl between You, Tobirama, Minato, and Hashirama!  
Don't let it go to your head though! Has fame equal to that of a Kage - however does not have the fame that comes from slaughtering an Army by himself... Yet.  
You're renown for your mastery of the 5 elements, and your refined Taijutsu and Genjutsu! Buy yourself an Icecream!  
Fear factor - Yeah... Those pesky High A-Class low S-class Shinobi like Zabuza? Those guys fear you. In fact, instead of trying to fight you, they'll probably ask you for some tips. Good job you've fucked up cannon immediately because you're scary!

Badassery - Now imagine Kirin. Now Imagine it with Purple Lightning. Now Imagine the famed in fanon White Chakra added on top of it. Now imagine Kakashi jumping in the middle of it and arming it with a Susanoo. Now the Armored Purple Kirin grows arms and is now armored with Kamui Shurikens.

Insanity - Yeah... You're fucking insane. Happens when for nearly four decades straight you constantly fight and do assassination missions and see the dark side of the Shinobi world.  
Passion - Even the legendary Might Gai's Burning Youth cannot stand in the way of your passion! You will accomplish your goals no matter what the cost! Even if you have to revert time... Again.

Estimated Overall Ability:

High S-Class to S+


	2. Prologue

Pain. Every cell in my body feels like it's being lit on fire while simultaneously destroyed and rebuilt. Sadly enough it's only the 2nd worst thing I've felt. What's the worse thing I've felt you ask? Having my village destroyed, having every person I care for, and the last remaining one alive sacrifice himself. Once again sadly enough that was only moments ago. The pain lessens allowing me to think clearly - and one word burns itself through my brain **Sasuke**. I'll fix everything - my precious student Naruto with his recently found Fuinjutsu prowess had managed to send me back in time at the cost of his life. I refuse to fail! I won't let anyone die. I won't fail like the other times! The pain from my body being shrunk back and modified to when I was younger stops and I hear a sucking sound as I feel my body be pulled into something then a **thump** as my body is deposited on a soft bed. As I open my eyes they dart towards the calendar and my heart starts to beat faster seeing the date. 29 years. I've been sent back 29 years! It worked! My head falls back onto my pillow as tears begin to fall from my eyes and I let out a small laugh. The Ex-Hokage who's 50 years old is now stuck in his 21-year-old post-Anbu body. It worked even better then they thought! They thought they would only get him to be 30! Attempting to stand up I immediately groan feeling the extremely weak (for me) chakra and the contracting muscles. Slowly running through hand seals that I had only learned about two decades earlier right before the war. I tap the back of my neck once and I feel my chakra grow to the size it's supposed to be. Another hand sign and a sizzling sound as the Gravity seal on me disappears. My shoulders start to shake from the suppressed happiness - when I found out the first time about the Chakra seal I was so **angry** and when I fucked up on the gravity seal the day prior to finding out I knew I was screwed. It took me over a decade previously to get rid of them and by then I was permanently weakened. But now? I just might have the strength to change things. As I flare my chakra knowing the seals around my apartment will make sure none of it leaks out I feel the searing pain in my two eyes that blind me as they start to mutate my eyes - removing the blood seal that's placed on all Hatakes at birth stopping the Sharingan from forming. Rubbing my face as I stand up I quickly shower and get dressed then put my face mask on. Looking at my calendar I begin to form a plan. I have about a year until I'm back on active duty since I had just left ANBU the day before. With my routine 1 year recovery period I should be able to match the speed and strength that I had during the Fourth War and I should be able to get my body used to all my Jutsu again. Groaning slightly as I think about having to make my body relearn how to use my Purple Lightning with a Snake and then a Rat Seal a Resistance Seal is placed on my two ankles and my two wrists. Grunting slightly from the extra weight added onto my I flex my muscles a few times before hopping out of my apartment and towards the nearest training ground. Ready to condense over 4 years of training into one while improving friendships, making people think I'm mentally stable, and making sure people don't think it's strange that the previous A-Rank Commander of the ANBU Black Ops is now an S-Rank Jounin with two Sharingans that he can turn off at will, created a new Lightning Style that was eventually classified as a self-made Kekkei Genkai, and over 6x the chakra capacity he had the day before. Yes, it's indeed good to be Kakashi Hatake.

 **AN:** Bit of a rushed prologue - I don't like writing in the first person but I feel it's prudent to write the prologue in the first person. Rest will be from a Third Person POV centered around Kakashi and his actions. Like most Animes, Mangas, and anything else written on the internet that isn't Gamer fics. Which this won't nor will never be a Gamer fic. Ex-Hokage Kakashi with Double Sharingan all 5 natural release, yin, yang, and with his improved chakra size from War Arc and afterward is OP enough thank you very much.

So a bit about this fic. This won't be a 'Kakashi uses Taijutsu for a while then Chidori a bastard to death.' Kakashi is a Ninjutsu specialist that has a best friend that is a Master in Taijutsu. If Kakashi uses Taijutsu against you - you're dead. Why would Kakashi waste Chakra on Chidori when he knows thousands of Jutsus that use less chakra and can kill you just the same? Why the fuck would he even use the Sharingan on you when compared to him you're fodder? It makes no sense. As you'll see as he faces stronger and stronger opponents that I won't nerf him. It's heavily believed Kakashi during the Pein Arc could have defeated Pein if he had the knowledge of what Pein did. So why the fuck would I have Kakashi lose to Pein if he could do it then? This Kakashi after his Training Arc would be able to be Pein-Arc Kakashi blindfolded, one hand tied behind his back and hopping on one leg.

This fic **should** show the real Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, the man feared throughout the Elemental Nations, the man truly worthy of being Hokage, and not that pathetic trash that loses to everyone or always passes out after a battle. Will there be people he actually has to try against? Yes! I'm not going to be like 'S-Rank opponent? Bah! One punch dead!' those S-Rank and above threats like Zabuza, Itachi, Kisame, Nagato, Konan, Obito, Madara, Kakuzu, and Sasori are indeed threats. But it doesn't mean Kakashi is going to have to pop out a Mangekyou Sharingan Purple Lightning Armor with a Susanoo to deal with Sasori. Would he have to do that against Madara? Fuck yes. Would he have to do that against Zabuza? No. So if you expect Kakashi to be constantly beaten down by those who old he managed to beat when this Kakashi has over 2 decades more experience, over 8x more chakra, better chakra control, stronger ninjutsu, is faster, stronger, and has access to forbidden Jutsu from his tenure as Hokage? Then this story isn't for you.

At the start, not much will be changed. Until Team 7 is formed Kakashi is going to take it to chill and slowly grow stronger, have his body get used to his Jutsu, relearn Purple Lightning, the eight gates, and have people grow bonds with him. However, a few things will be changed, for example after the year is over he'll start taking missions again. This will change things, missions that used to be tough in the 3.5 years period before Naruto started will now be easy. Allies that died will survive, enemies that survived will die, and most of all this will reinstate Kakashi Hatake as the Copycat Ninja. A ninja to be feared. It didn't make sense to me that a Ninja from another country knew essentially everything about Kakashi yet his own students from his own Village didn't know anything about him.

That being said the next chapter will start off 4 years later and will probably include a few Missions, him failing a team for not having teamwork, him being late, Kakashi reading smut, people yelling at people for reading smut while being late, and then finally the Mizuki incident. I might add the Genin assignment scene but who knows! Anyways that's what you can expect for the first official chapter!

(AN is the same size as the actual prologue btw.)


	3. Chapter 1

***4 Years Later***

Jerking away sweating profusely with his Mangekyou Sharingan activated and his Purple Lightning in hand has become something Kakashi Hatake has gotten used to. It's also something that happened once again this morning. Blinking his Mangekyou away and draining the chakra from his lightning he sighs as he closes his eyes slightly and a tear rolls down his cheek and he whispers, "Not again… Never." while the words are unhearable to the world it is spoken with such conviction, the conviction of a man who **knows** he has the power to change the world. Shaking his head he stands out of his bed and proceeds to do his morning rituals.

Rubbing his masked chin he sighs slightly as he drops down in front of the memorial stone his book open in his left hand as he just stares at it. While most believe when he's here he's simply mourning - and while he does mourn that's not all he does. He plans, he thinks, and he gets control of his emotions. As rule #25 states - A shinobi must never show emotions. When he was younger he thought this meant they had no emotions but no - this rule means that a shinobi can't get distracted by his emotions - or distract others, thus showing no emotions.

After a few hours of a mixture of mourning, planning, and mental training he disappears from the memorial stone with no sound, smell, or even a simple leaf to show that he was ever at the memorial stone immediately finding himself in front of the Hokage Tower he puts his precious up to his face starting to read as he climbs the tower ignoring the receptionist and without knocking walks into the Hokage's room. Looking up as he hears someone clearing their throat he eye smiles and the Hokage says clear amusement in his voice, "Kakashi-kun… You're late by 3 hours for team assignments… Again. For the 6th time in a row." With the last part of a sentence added on a bit of frustration bleeds through as Kakashi looks up and says, "... Team assignments?" As he says that the Hokage and the surrounding ANBU's face slam into the ground at the Army Killer who can't even remember he got assigned students that day.

"Yes, Kakashi-Kun… Team 23 - remember?" With a sealless audio genjutsu of cricket sounds applied Kakashi doesn't apply for a few moments until… "Maybeee? That's the one with Naomi, Kai, and Shimi right?" There's a snort from the rafters as the Hokage sighs loudly and says, "That was 3 years ago Kakashi… Your team is Mimo, Kazu, and Tarski." Blinking slightly Kakashi opens his mouth for a second and then shakes his head and disappears appearing in front of the Ninja Academy his hidden cheeks blushing - he really was out of it today.

Walking in perfectly on time he lifts his lone eye up to scan the strangely empty classroom he sees his 3 new failure- **ahem** students and his eye curls into a smile as he hears, " **YOU'RE LATE!"** from all 3 of them. Shaking his head and letting out a **tsk** he eye smiles at them and says wisely like the sage he is, "Am I late - or are you early?" Once again he applies his Cricket Genjutsu as for a moment the chibis are flabbergasted till they once again scream, " **NO YOU'RE LATE!"** shaking his head at them he says, "Meet me up at the Roof - don't be late!" with those perfectly reasonable words he disappears to only appear a millisecond later on top of the roof.

Shaking his head at the chibi's who appeared on the roof 30 seconds later he shoves the estimated 4.4 mph of movement aside and claps his hand and beckons to the floor in front of them to sit as he says, "Now now chibi's how about we introduce each other, ne?" As he says that he lazily eye smiles at them. Like so many of the other children _for some reason_ , the girl raises her hand slightly and says, "a... Ano Sensei but how about you introduce yourself first so we know how to do it?" Clasping his book shut he sighs lightly but eye smiles as he nods his head, "Alright then, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and few dislikes, my goal I don't want to tell you, my hobbies you'll have to wait a few years for, and as for my dream... " _To save Konoha_ "Well I don't have one right now!" Ignoring the girl squealing as he says his name he claps his hands making sure his precious doesn't get hurts and nods his head towards the girl, "You're first!"

Sometime later...

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE AREN'T GENIN YET?"**

The next day…

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE FAIL?"**

"Well it's quite simple, you didn't feed your teammate who was tied up! This shows poor teamwork as you needed all of your teammates to be functioning properly in order to work together properly in order to take my two bells!"

Something in the air shifts - something powerful - but also something that has simply seen too much and knows too much, something that is terrifying and is unable for the brains of mere mortals to understand - causing the genin to become terrified as Kakashi's face begins to shadow, "Remember this… In the Ninja world, those who break the rules and laws are considered trash. But... those who would abandon even one of their comrades? They are worse than trash. Do you understand? If we're us Shinobi are scum anyway, we might as well become even bigger scums as long as it's to protect our comrades." As he says that he looks each of them in the eye and seeing the understanding, determination, and admiration in their eyes he nods his head and his very weak Presence disappears from the surrounding area. "Now then, why don't you guys untie your new friend, eat lunch, think about what you could have done better, and then try again next term, ne?" With those words said he disappears into a puff of smoke - making the students think he's super cool and anyone watching realizes the man was simply a Shadow Clone.

Walking into Hokage-samas office Kakashi glances at the ANBU for a second then looks at his Hokage with a book in hand-eye appearing to be reading it. "Aah excellent Kakashi-kun! You're on time for once. Now I have an important mission for you. You see recently we had a Jounin specialized in Stealth and Assassination go rogue," at this point he hands over the folder, "He has classified information on some of our ANBU Black Ops he worked with as well as some specifics on our sensory barrier, your job is to track him down and make sure he doesn't make it to wherever he's going. Understood?" For once being serious Kakashi flips through the folder for a few moments then shakes his head, "Understood Hokage-sama" with those words said he disappears to only appear with a Jounin Flak Jacket on, resistance seals off, and Ninjato strapped across his back in front of a house. Sharingan flicking on for a second as he walks through the door he inhales making sure he has the scent then simply walks back out the door and begins to track his target.

*POV Shift*

Resting my body against a tree after a 12 hour straight dead sprint I take deep breaths as I begin to fiddle with my pouch making sure the sealing scroll is there and when I see it is I begin to grab for a field ration I see a blur of white as my eyes begin to shut - the last thing I'll ever see is the glowing red eyes of The Copy Cat Ninja.

*POV Shift*

Flicking the blood off my blade while applying Water Chakra to it I begin to scrounge around until I find what I'm looking for. Pulling the sealing scroll out and unraveling it I quickly check it over before applying chakra and out comes a few smaller scrolls and a few books. Looking through the information I frown slightly at the information. There's no way this guy could have gotten some of this stuff. I only know of a few spies currently in Konoha at this time - there's no way that idiot Mizuki could have gotten it so either Kabuto or Danzo gave this guy the information here. Sighing slightly I seal up the books and scrolls and scavenge the rest of his body. Finding nothing of worth I apply some wind chakra to my hand and cut off his head. Snapping my fingers his body lights on fire and I seal away his head and begin to leisurely jog casually breaking the sound barrier multiple times over.

"I went to the targets home to catch his scent, then proceeded to track him as he went west of Konoha towards the borders of Rain Country. I managed to catch up to him before he got to Rain Country and proceeded to take him down with my Ninjato. I then searched his body and found a sealing scroll on - I then proceeded to check it with my Sharingan before unsealing it finding the enclosed Books and Scrolls. Checking the rest of his body and finding nothing else, I cut off his head enclosed in this scroll and proceeded to burn his body and make my way back home Hokage-sama." The Hokage looks through the sealed scroll with books and other scrolls for a few moments before nodding his head, "I expect a written report in the coming days with any sensitive information you managed to find while searching through the scrolls and books to be omitted. You'll get your pay voucher the next time you come in. If that's it?" Kakashi nods his and pulls out his book and with a wave sinks through the floorboards.

"Hokage-Sama?" "Hmm?" "Who does Kakashi-Senpai do that?" There's a wistful sigh from the Hokage as he inhales from his pipe and exhales it as it forms into a dragon he replies, "I have no idea… But forcibly retiring him from ANBU might have been the best idea I've ever done based on that 1 year of training he did. Hell, if he keeps this up I might just give him this hat." In response to that a loud scream is heard throughout the Elemental Nations a shouted "NEVER! I WILL NEVER TAKE A DESK JOB AGAIN!" Then a loud boom is heard - which any good Shinobi is immune to as the Sound Barrier is once again broken as Kakashi Hatake runs from the Hokage whimpering about 'Disgusting Paperwork… Devil Spawn…'

AN1: How'd you like the chapter? Any tips? Any complaints? Anything will help me out here :) I quite like the humor I've added showing how if the Naruto Anime/Manga was in Kakashi's point of view how 100% of the off-duty stuff would be a crackfic and the on-duty shit would be 100% badassery. Also I've got a bit of a character sheet that shows the Jutsu's that you may see at any point in the story and General Kakashi Ninja Shit - it doesn't state specifically how much chakra, how faster, or how strong he is. But then again - it's pretty obvious how faster, how strong, and how much chakra he has. Any ideas on how to share it with you guys?

AN2: I did the math on the movement from the classroom to the roof. I ruled that he had to move 200 ft which in a millisecond is roughly .02% of the speed of light. When I estimate that 8th gate guy gains a 1000x boost overall from the gates (probably a nerf actually?) then that's actually quite reasonable because if Kakashi used that same effort while in eighth gate he would only be moving at 20% the speed of light - whereas Guy was estimated to be moving at 99.999999% the speed of light in the eighth gate. I'll note that Kakashi wasn't actually going max speed here and it was a casual feat and that he is also currently wearing Resistance Seals because he isn't on a mission and it isn't wartime and he **knows** nothing will happen. However, I thought it was quite nice to add to show how fast Kakashi really is. I also like the 'casually breaking the sound barrier multiple times over.

AN3: As you can see - when it isn't necessary - quite frankly Kakashi acts insane. Which he is. He lived through the Third and Fourth Great Ninja War while being a commander in the Fourth. He had just recently truly gotten over his best friends death to find out that his best friend was actually alive and was trying to kill them all. He was an ANBU Commander for 2 years and an ANBU Captain for a few years before that. He was the Sixth Hokage in which he learned horrific top secret information. He watched all of his friends die. Not just his Konoha friends but friends from across the Nations. He was forcibly transported nearly 3 decades back in time - in which he has to now live with seeing people he saw dead. Not to mention the whole Pein Arc where he actually died. So yeah, Kakashi has a few good reasons to act fucking insane. Some people are gonna say, "Oh do a Psych Eval from a Yamanaka and he won't be cleared for duty." What do I say to that? Fuck that. Kakashi 100% know how to block his mind from a Yamanaka if necessary and to top that off they made a Drunkard with millions of dollars in gambling debts, who hadn't seen a true fight in over a decade and was out of her prime the Hokage. Do you really think they care if their **strongest** Shinobi is a bit fucking Insane? They were cool with Jiraiya and Tsunade being insane why wouldn't they be cool with their only wielder of the Sharingan that knows 5 elements, Yin release, Yang release and is master of numerous Taijutsu styles be insane? Eventually, the Purple Lightning will come out as he has had no reason to use it yet and then they'll care even less. Not to mention in recent years he's had no reason to use Kamui, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, Lightning Armor, Kirin, Chidori Current, Chidori Senbon, Lightning Beast Tracking Fang, Lightning Transmission, Lightning: Rasengan, Purple Lightning Jutsus, Great Fire Annihilation and Destruction, Great Flame Rasengan, Uchiha Flame Formation, Earth and Stone Dragon, A Thousand Feeding Sharks, Exploding Water Colliding Waves, Great Shark Bullet, Great Waterfall, Rasenshuriken, Drilling Air Bullets, Great Breakthrough, or Pressure Damage. So if his fame and infamy are being increased without using any of his heavy hitting Jutsu that he's copied/learnt why would they care once they learnt about them?


End file.
